The common door stop has been used for generations to stop doors from swinging too far and damaging walls. It is typically installed in the baseboard where its straightforward design work amazing well time after time without any thought. Perhaps the only real difficulty associated with its use is with its initial installation. While the underlying process of screwing it in to the baseboard is simple, the actual act is often not. Due to its cylindrical shape, it is difficult to grasp and turn in to the baseboard, especially when said baseboards are made of hardwoods. Should a pair of pliers be used to provide increased leverage, marring of the fine finished surface is sure to result. Some manufacturers have responded with a square or hexagonal surface upon which a wrench can be used, but such appendages interrupt sleek modern lines and are not aesthetically pleasing. The same problems exist when trying to remove the same door stops for painting or other remodeling needs.
Further, installing such door stops are difficult to do depending on the material of the wall or floor that it is to be installed. This is particularly true when the door stop in an existing location is damaged or torn out of the wall or floor, thereby rendering the location inoperable without repairing the wall, which would take considerable time and effort. Relocating the door stop adjacent the previous location in a quick and easy manner, especially by anyone who can operate a power tool, would be beneficial.
There has been attempts in the prior art to provide such a door stop with an integral driving means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,807 in the name of Snow, U.S. Pat. No. 1,394,889 in the name of Foedisch et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,479,597 in the name of Anton, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,666 in the name of Jorgensen are certain published prior art that have dealt with the aforementioned problems. However, none of these references specifically incorporate all of the features of the present invention.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which door stops can be more easily installed and removed without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the door stop with integral driving means fulfills this need.